Orange Marmalade
by Mybabydeer
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] 200 tahun yang lalu, bangsa vampire dan manusia membuat sebuah perjanjian dimana mereka menyatakan sebuah kedamaian. Apa jadinya jika sipangeran sekolah jatuh cinta dengan anak baru yang ternyata dari kalangan vampire yang dibencinya. OH SEHUN, LUHAN, GS!Uke
1. PROLOG

_200 tahun yang lalu, bangsa vampire dan manusia membuat sebuah perjanjian dimana mereka menyatakan sebuah kedamaian. Damai dalam arti tidak menganggu satu sama lain selain berdampingan, Bersama. Vampire tidak boleh memakan darah manusia. Sedangkan manusia tidak boleh mengusik atau menghilangkan populasi kecil vampire._

 **Orange Marmalade**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **Cash :**

 _ **Baek Luhan**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 **Support Cash :**

 _ **Han Taeyong**_

 _ **Bae Irene**_

 _._

 _Disuatu hari, dimana terdapat seorang manusia bernama Oh Sehun. Dia adalah murid terkenal disekolahnya menyatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada yeoja pindahan disekolahnya tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa yeoja itu dari kalangan yang sangat dia benci._

 _Apajadinya ya? Kalau Sianak baru itu menggigit pangeran sekolahnya?_

 _Kira-kira apa reaksinya nanti saat si pengeran sekolah itu tau anak baru yang membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah vampire._

 _Masih bisakah dia membenci bangsa vampire?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hari ini aku pasang prolog tentang drama kesukaan aku belakangan ini.**_

 _ **Jeng jeng Orange Marmalade.**_

 _ **Aku meremake ini semua adegan tanpa dipotong walaupun tidak sama persis sih.**_

 _ **Semoga ini menyenangkan para HUNHAN LOPERS :D hahah nama apa itu..**_

 _ **Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan kegemaranku.**_

 _ **Jadi aku bukan memplagiat alur ato apa?disini aku meremake aja!**_

 _ **Aku hanya menganti castnya.**_

 _ **Aku akan post ini nanti hari Senin di chapter pertama.**_

 _ **Dan chapter selanjut dipost setiap seminggu sekali kalau aku nggak sibuk.**_

 _ **Tolong diantisipas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Klik "REVIEW" dibawah ini okey!_

 _May, 21 2015_

 _ **Ddhiiann**_

 _Weibo : ddhi7_


	2. 1 Meeting

Terlihat segerombolan anak kecil tertawa,bercanda bersama diantara mereka semua ada seorang gadis kecil berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi bersama" teriak gadis kecil itu lirih

"Ayo kita pergi bersama" teriaknya sekali lagi masih tetap berlari menghampiri segerombolan anak kecil tadi.

"Aku ingin pergi bersama juga" mereka berhenti, segerombolan anak kecil itu menghadap ke gadis kecil yang tadi berteriak memanggil mereka. Raut wajah segerombolan anak kecil itu tidak bisa digambarkan –ada yang memandangnya jijik,kesal,marah dan banyak lagi.

* * *

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang yeoja cantik –Luhan ini tidur didalam kereta.

" _Kajima_ " lirih Luhan masih memejamkan mata –tertidur.

Seorang namja paruh baya sekitar 26 tahun duduk disamping kiri Luhan sedang menggerayangi paha penumpang yeoja yang duduk disebelah kirinya dengan kedok tas kerjanya untuk menutupi tangan nakalnya namja itu masih melancarkan aksi bejatnya sedangkan yeoja yang sedang dilecehkan itu gelisah harus melakukan apa "Aku tidak menyukai ini" lirihnya didengar namja itu walau diabaikan oleh namja brengsek itu ia semakin tersenyum senang.

Luhan masih terlarut dalam tidur nyeyaknya dikereta tanpa mengetahui kejadian apa yang terjadi disebelahnya. Mimpi masa kecilnya masih terus berputar didunia tidurnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu" lirihnya dalam mimpi

" _Aku bukan, Aku bukan monster" lirih Luhan kecil. Ia menangis dikelilingi segerombolan anak kecil._

" _pergilah"_

" _pergi dari sini" teriakan demi teriak didapat Luhan kecil dari segerombola anak kecil itu._

" _Aku bukan monster, aku bukan monster" tangis Luhankecil_

"Hentikan" Teriak Luhan menggema dikereta itu.

Seluruh penumpang kereta menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan bertanya, tidak terkecuali namja brengsek disampingnya dia juga terkejut mendengar teriakan Luhan hingga mengakhiri kelakuan tidak terpuji yang dia lakukan. Yeoja yang mendapatkan pelecehan pun tertunduk antara malu dan takut.

Luhan menoleh kekanan dan kekiri memperhatikan orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"eherm…maksudku apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanya namja brengsek itu dengan suara agak gemetar, merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan banyak orang seakan-akan dia melakukan hal yang buruk –Padahal itu memang benar.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya namja brengsek itu pada Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya. Luhan menoleh dengan ketidaktahuannya –maksudnya Luhan tadi sedang bermimpi tentang potongan masalalunya yang kelam dia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama dia tidur.

"Aku satu-satunya namja disini yang menjadi aneh" tegur namja brengsek pada Luhan.

"Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu?" Tanya namja itu lagi, masih memasang wajah tak bersalah. Merasa Luhan tidak menanggapinya dia berlalu meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Namun, belum beranjak lebih jauh namja itu jatuh tersunggur.

"Kau melakukannya terhadapku, Aku!" teriak histeris yeoja yang menjadi korban namja itu sembari memukulnya. Luhan bingung melihat apa yang terjadi didepan matanya, diam adalah keputusan yang baik untuk Luhan.

"Ada apa dengan yeoja ini?" namja itu berdiri masih dengan tampang tidak berdosanya.

Luhan melihat sebuah kotak karton –yang biasa berisi susu– milik namja itu terjatuh disekitarnya

"dia melakukan melecehan padaku, kalian harus percaya padaku" masih dengan menangis yeoja itu menjelaskan pada penumpang kereta yang sekarang sudah memasang kamera untuk mengabadikan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" sanggah namja itu mengelak.

"kemana kau akan pergi" yeoja itu mencoba mencegah namja itu agar tidak pergi

"kenapa kau seperti ini?" ucap namja itu kesal

Luhan berdiri menghampiri kotak karton dan mulai berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. Namun–

 _CRUSH_

Semua orang terkejut ternyata kotak kartun itu berisi darah segar karena sepasang kaki menginjak kotak karton itu secara tidak sengaja,

Darah itu menodai baju seragam sekolah Luhan hingga wajah cantiknya terdapat beberapa cipratan darah. Air wajah Luhan tak terbaca.

"Tangkap orang itu" teriak penumpang kereta pada semua orang untuk menangkap namja brengsek pemilik kotak kartun berisi darah.

Keadaan semakin ricuh setelah mengetahui namja brengsek tadi adalah seorang _vampire_. Namja itu menatap mereka semua dengan mata ungu muda.

Luhan yang masih bertahan ditempatnya –berjongkok– melihat keadaan ricuh yang terjadi di kereta dengan mata hitamnya akan tetapi penglihatan Luhan berwarna ungu.

"Kau, bersekolah yang sama denganku kan?" Tanya seorang namja menghampiri Luhan.

 _Aku mencium bau darah_ lirih batin Luhan pandangan matanya tak tentu arah walau Luhan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya namja itu lagi

 _Bau darah, darah ini manis sekali_ batin Luhan

Namja ber _name tag_ Oh Sehun itu memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Luhan yang terlihat linglung.

"Aku bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa berdiri sendirikan?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi sembari berjongkok memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang terkena cipratan darah.

 _Darah ini_ batin Luhan

Matanya melihat kearah namja bernama Sehun itu dengan bias cahaya ungu dipenglihatannya.

 _Aku ingin memakannya_ sekali lagi Luhan membatin

Luhan beranjak mendekatkan wajahnya kearah leher Sehun, Sehun yang tidak tau apa yang dilakukan Luhan hanya salah tingkah –Sehun fikir Luhan ingin memeluknya.

 _ **Ini adalah stasiun soo moo yeok, pintu disebelah kanan**_ terdengar suara pemberitahuan.

Pintu kereta terbuka, Luhan yang siap menanjapkan taringnya dileher Sehun tersadar dengan kegaduan yang terjadi –karena namja _vampire_ pembuat masalah itu mencoba melarikan diri– sepersekian detik Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauhinya sebelum beranjak turun meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya tanda tanya.

"Ya!" teriak Sehun berusaha memanggil Luhan yang berlari turun dari kereta.

"Ada apa dengannya?" monolognya pada diri sendiri, Sehun melirik jam tangannya.

"Jika kau turun, kau akan terlambat" Ucap Sehun seakan bisa didengar Luhan yang bahkan sudah menghilang dari lalu lalang orang distasiun.

* * *

Luhan berlari mencari toilet terdekat yang ada di stasiun itu mencuci tangan hingga bajunya yang terkena cipratan darah –kejadian dikereta tadi.

Segera membuka blaser serta sweeter rajut tanpa lengannya hingga tersisah baju seragam dasarnya yang berwarna putih bersih dengan beberapa cipratan merah darah.

Menatap wajahnya dicermin, mata Luhan focus pada bibirnya yang ada pada bayangan cermin sebelah tangannya terangkat menggapai cipratan darah yang ada dibibirnya, mencolek darah itu sebelum menjilatnya.

 _Mengapa aku tertarik dengan darah manusia?Sadarlah Baek Luhan, Kau bukan monster_ batin Luhan pada diri sendiri, matanya memantul warna ungu muda.

* * *

 **Orange Marmalade**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 _ **(Meeting)**_

 **Cash :**

 _ **Baek Luhan**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 **Support Cash :**

 _ **Han Taeyong**_

 _ **Bae Irene**_

* * *

Area sekolah sudah terlihat didepannya, Luhan berhenti sejenak untuk memandang halaman sekolahnya yang baru.

 _Aku pasti bisa lulus dari sekolah ini, aku tidak akan lagi dikeluarkan. Kali ini tidak akan ketahuan bahwa aku_ vampire _._

Luhan memasuki koridor sekolah mencari kelasnya yang baru.

.

.

Didalam kelas, berdiri seorang guru baru saja selsai menerangkan rumus matematika.

"Nah, sekarang Oh Sehun kemari dan selsaikan" perintah guru song setelah menyelsaikan soalnya dipapan untuk dikerjakan Sehun.

"Yah" dengan patuh Sehun langsung berdiri sebelum berjalan kedepan untuk menyelesaikan soal yang ada dipapan tulis.

 _Tok tok tok_

Seorang guru masuk dengan Luhan berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Dia Murid baru disini" ucap guru yang mengantar Luhan kekelas.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan memasuki kelas –terpesona.

"Dia anak baru dikelas ini Baek Luhan, Terlambat dihari pertama masuk sekolah mungkin berpengaruh kan?" canda guru song tersenyum pada semua anak didiknya.

Luhan melirik kebelakangnya yang berdiri seorang namja sekilas kemudian fokus menatap semua teman barunya.

"kau bisa memperkenalkan diri nanti, kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong disana" usul guru song mempersilahkan Luhan segera duduk ditempat duduknya –pojok kelas.

Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan melupakan tugas dipapan tulis.

Guru song menegur Sehun yang tidak juga menyelsaikan tugasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak menyelsaikannya?"

Sehun salah tingkah dan segera menyelsaikan tugasnya.

"lihat? Sudah kukatakan kau akan terlambat" Sehun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengerjakan tugasnya dipapan tulis.

Luhan meletakan tasnya disamping mejanya. Sorang teman menyapanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Luhan, aku Kim Minseok. Selamat datang, kau lebih berani dari yang kulihat" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar yang menggemaskan.

"kelas hampir selsai" ujarnya lagi.

"eoh..yeah" jawab Luhan singkat

" _vampire_ "

" _awesome_ "

Seruan demi seruan para murid yang melihat kejadian dikereta lewat ponselnya.

"oh.. ini seragam sekolah kita?" ujar Irene spontan masih memperhatikan video yang dia putar di ponselnya.

"oh kau benar?" seru murid lainnya membenarkan ucapan Irene

"Ya! Kau lihat ini…" ujar namja yang duduk disebelah Sehun –Kim Jongin.

Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik karena sebenarnya dia ada ditempat kejadian.

Luhan sedang mengerjakan tugas merasa terganggu dengan keadaan kelas.

Minseok disamping Luhan meliriknya karena ada wajah Luhan terpampang dividio.

"Bukan kah dia anak pindahan baru?" tanya Irene pada teman-temannya.

"kau benar"

"aku rasa kau benar" jawab beberapa murid sekali lagi membenarkan pertanyaan Irene.

Beberapa murid menatap Luhan bertanya.

"benarkah ini kau?" tanya Minseok pada Luhan.

Luhan mendongak menatap Minseok disampingnya.

Luhan menggangguk "hem"

"Wah.. mengagumkan ini benar Luhan! Itu memang dia" suara Minseok membuat semua murid mengrumuni tempat duduk Luhan kecuali Sehun yang bertahan ditempatnya.

Luhan mulai cemas.

"benarkah kau duduk disamping _vampire_ itu?" tanya Irene pada Luhan.

Luhan mendongak menatap Irene "Iya"

"Wow.. benar-benar mengagumkan, Apakah giginya tajam dan matanya merah?" tanya yeoja bername tag wendy.

"Ya! Apa dia kelinci? kenapa bermata merah? Dia tampak persis seperti manusia pada pandangan pertama, kalau matanya merah bagaimana dia bisa naik kereta bawah tanah" Protes Joy pada Wendy

 _Jangan melihatku seperti itu_

Luhan meremas tangannya gugup,cemas,takut.

"Aku penasaran apakah dia dingin?" tanya Joy pada Luhan

"Seperti mayat _zombie?_ " sahut temennya

Sehun mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" _zombie_ ada difilm tapi _vampire_ ada dimasa sekarang" ujar wendy memprovokasi teman-temannya.

 _Hentikan_

Luhan menatap cemas meja belajarnya.

 _Hentikan kumohon_

Luhan menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan memohon tapi sepertinya tak dihiraukan teman-temannya.

" _vampire_ itu..tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu kan? Aku dengar dia duduk disebelahmu, kau pasti ketakutan" Tanya Irene dengan ekspresi takut-takut.

Luhan tersenyum samar sebelum menunjukan kalung nya. "Mungkin karena ini"

"apa itu?"

" _vampire_ takut dengan salib" ujar Luhan berbohong

"ah, benar-benar" jawab teman-temannya

 _Aku benci dengan kebohongan ini_

Luhan memandang teman-temannya dengan rasa bersalah akan kebohongannya.

"Tenang Luhan, katakana saja kau merasakan takut ini tidak seperti kau menjadi _vampire_ " ujar Minseok menatap Luhan prihatin. Luhan tersenyum miris

 _Tapi aku adalah_ vampire

* * *

Disebuah ruangan perpustakaan Sehun mengambil sebuah buku sejarah _vampire_ , mencari tempat duduk sebelum membacanya.

 _Kemunculan mereka tidak tercatat mereka ada disamping kita dalam waktu yang lama, diantara hidup dan karena darah manusia. Bukan manusia tapi mereka muncul seperti manusia_ –hantu. _Rumor seperti ini digenerasi terakhir dan terungkap kenyataannya pada abad ke_ – _17\. Telah membunuh diam-diam demi generasi dan tepa sebelum kepunahan, masa kekuasaan Cho Sun dan kelompok_ vampire _membentuk penjanjian damai._

Sehun menutup bukunya sebelum berdiri dari duduknya.

Sehun berbalik menatap jendela perpustakaan dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Itu akan lebih baik bila mereka semua punah…para _vampire_ "

* * *

Didalam kelas guru Han yang ternyata seorang _vampire_ tanpa sepengetahuan muridnya kecuali Sehun –tentu saja. Sedang menjelaskan tentang kehidupan para _vampire_ yang hidup di masa sekarang.

"bagaimana kita mempercayaimu tentang perjanjian damai, dimana jaminan kita akan terlindungi" tanya wendy

"karena itu merupakan system yang ketat dipertahankan, dan kalian semua tahu bahwa yang terpenting perjanjian damai adalah tidak mengkonsumsi darah manusia. Pada kondisi itu hidup _vampire_ terselamatkan, manusia dan _vampire_ menemukan cara untuk hidup berdampingan"

.

.

"berdampingan?" sulut namja bertopi dengan nada kesal

"bagaimana itu mungkin?" nada meremehkan kentara sangat jelas di suaranya.

"mengapa? Dilingkungan hidup _vampire_ dan manusia berdampingan. Bersama" tanya seorang reporter pada namja bertopi yang duduk didepannya.

Mereka sedang melakukan sesi wawancara lebih tepatnya.

"Jika suatu hari tetanggamu adalah seorang _vampire_ dan kau mengetahui itu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya namja bertopi itu menahan kesalnya.

.

.

"itu berbahaya, kau mengatakan bahwa mereka meminum darah _alternative,_ tapi itu masih tetap darah…"

"itu menakutkan! Bagaimana jika _vampire_ tiba-tiba datang dan menghisap darah manusia" Joy memotong ucapan wendy

.

.

"Itu pasti menakutkan dan juga meresahkan" ucap namja bertopi itu lumayan tenang.

"kita harus mengingat _otoritas_ bahwa _vampire_ hidup berdampingan, dan kapanpun _vampire_ berpergian. Itu hanya dari sudut pandang manusia yang mengatakan hidup berdampingan kan? Apa kau memahami arti dari hidup berdampingan"

.

.

"mengapa kita semua berdampingan? Lagipula hanya ada beberapa dari mereka, tidak bisakah mereka dihilangkan" tanya Joy pada guru Han–yang ternyata seorang _vampire_.

Luhan meremas kedua tangannya yang ada dipangkuannya dengan cemas.

Mengapa mereka membahas ini?

Ini membuat Luhan takut.

" _Vampire_ hanyalah manusia dengan kebiasaan makan yang berbeda, setiap makluk hidup harus percaya bahwa mereka semua harus hidup" jawab guru itu dengan memajang senyum menawannya.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang merasa resah, cemas, takut dan sebagainya.

Sehun malah tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang diterangkan guru itu.

Sebenarnya hal yang dijelaskan dan orang yang menjelaskan adalah jawaban kenapa Sehun merasa bosan didalam kelas.

 _ **Pertama**_ _._ Mengetahui fakta bahwa Guru Han yang mengajar didepannya adalah seorang _vampire_.

 _ **Kedua**_ _._ Fakta bahwa Guru _vampire_ itu sekarang bahkan menjadi suami dari ibunya –walaupun sampai sekarang Sehun tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang ayah.

 _ **Ketiga.**_ Dan Fakta kedua- _lah_ yang membuat Sehun membenci bangsa _vampire._

.

.

"Manusia hanya mengelikan" ujar namja bertopi

Dengan menatap garang wajah reporter didepannya namja bertopi itu meneruskan ucapannya " _PDnim,_ pernahkah kau bertanya pada beruang kutub? Apakah mereka berpikir bahwa manusia dibumi ini hidup berdampingan dengan mereka juga? Mengapa mereka membahayakan, mereka sangat aneh. Tapi, bagi manusia kami para _vampire_ hanya hidup berdampingan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan beruang kutub" –dengan menggebu-gebu.

.

.

"Mereka terlihat seperti manusia? Apakah ada cara untuk membedakan mereka? " Tanya Jongin

"Tunggu, berarti mungkin ada salah satu dikelas kami… _vampire?_ " ujar Jongin lagi dengan gaya sok berfikirnya

" _vampire_.. aku akan meminum semua darahmu" tegas Jongin dengan semua kekonyolannya menatap kearah Sehun yang duduk disampingnya dengan tidak tahu diri Jongin menarik leher Sehun mendekat seraya ingin menghisap darah Sehun –Jongin menghayal.

"Lezat" ujar Jongin semakin menarik Sehun mendekat kearahnya, hingga–

"Hentikan" Sehun mendorong Jongin menjauh dari tubuhnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin sok polos menatap Sehun yang masih menatapnya marah.

"aku hanya bercanda" Ujar Jongin membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

.

.

"Lihatlah baik-baik seperti inilah makluk kita" namja bertopi itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau disakunya.

Reporter didepannya menatapnya setengah takut.

Namja bertopi itu mengoreskan pisau ditangan kirinya hingga bekas goresannya mengeluarkan darah.

Reporter yang tadinya duduk diam kini berdiri ketakutan melihat tangan kiri sang namja bertopi yang ternyata seorang _vampire._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya reporter

"kenapa? Dapatkah kalian melihat ini? _Vampire_ lebih unggul dari manusia" Ujar sang _vampire_ bertopi memperlihatkan luka gores yang dibuat ditangan kirinya perlahan menghilang –kembali tanpa luka ditangan.

"kami kehilangan sebagian besar kekuatan kami karena tidak memakan darah manusia, kami membunuh naluri kami dan menyerah dengan kekuatan kami. Bagaimana dengan manusia"

"apa itu bisa disebut berdampingan?" bentak _vampire_ bertopi itu pada reporter didepannya.

.

.

"karakteristik unik _vampire_ , pasti ada sesuatu tapi mereka tidak menunjukannya kepada kita, untuk melindungi populasi kecil mereka dan hak asasi manusia" jelas guru itu membuat Sehun yang tadinya tidak memperhatikan karena bosan sekarang malah melempar pertanyaan tak bersahabat.

"Bukankah hanya manusia yang memiliki hak asasi manusia?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang tidak ramah terkesan memendam kesal dan marah.

Luhan memandang Sehun –yang berada dideretan ketiga dari depan dibaris sebelahnya– dengan cemas.

"para _vampire_ bukan manusia" jawab Sehun memandang garang pada guru _vampire_ –sekaligus suami ibunya.

Perkataan Sehun, membuat Luhan merasa semakin ketakutan. Dia meremas tangannya sebagai bentuk ketakutannya.

 _Vampire bukan manusia_ batin Luhan cemas.

* * *

 **[Kantin Sekolah]**

"Apa ini? Oh aku tidak suka ini, baunya" tanya Wendy mengangkat sesendok besar soup berbahan bawang putih

"Ini adalah menu khusus para _vampire_ , mereka mengatakan para _vampire_ tidak menyukai bawang putih" jelas Irene pada Wendy

"Benar-benar" sahut Joy tersenyum geli.

"Jika _vampire_ muncul aku akan makan itu semua" suara Joy menggema hingga ketelinga Luhan yang sekarang juga sedang mengantri makanan.

Tepat didepan soup berbahan baku bawang putih Luhan mengambil beberapa sendok penuh bawang putih –ingin membuktikan apakah itu benar.

"aku sangat benci" jawab Wendy.

.

.

Satu persatu Luhan memakan bawang putih itu.

Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya Luhan berniat menghabiskan semua bawang putih yang diambilnya tadi.

Memakannya dengan lahap.

Dengan backsound suara Irene dan kawan-kawannya –yang duduk tidak jauh dari Luhan– yang hingga dijam makan siang pun mereka masih membicarakan kehidupan para _vampire_.

" _Setelah perjanjian damai" Ujar Irene_

" _Iya, bagaimana bisa disebut aman" jawab Wendy_

" _Apa mereka makan nasi dengan darah?"_

" _darah?" gelak tawa menggema_

" _aku benar-benar tidak suka itu"_

Keadaan makan siang dikantin terbilang cukup ramai semua murid mengisi perut mereka dengan makan siang yang sudah disiapkan sekolah dalam berntuk prasmanan.

Sehun yang baru saja selsai makan siang pun segera meninggalkan kantin namun sebelumnya Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang makan dipojok kantin seorang diri.

Jongin menghampirinya "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo" Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin yang menegurnya.

Sehun melanjutkan jalannya sedangkan Jongin menghampiri Irene dengan gayanya yang sedikit konyol.

"Irene- _ah_ ini enak bukan?" tanya Jongin yang berdiri menggunakan lutut kakinya disebelah Irene.

"eoh" jawab Irene sedikit tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jongin.

"apakah tidak enak? Makan ini" Ucap jongin mengambil sebuah permen disaku blasernya, meletakannya diatas meja didepan Irene kemudian berlari menyusul Sehun.

"apa itu?" Sindir Wendy pada Jongin yang sudah melarikan diri.

* * *

Setela makan siang berlalu, setelah acara mari memakan bawang putih pun selsai. Disinilah Luhan sedang berjalan sedikit timbang mencari sebuah toilet disekolahnya. Wajahnya memucat efek memakan begitu banyak bawang putih.

Murid sekolahnya memandangnya aneh.

Luhan berhenti sejenak bersandar pada dinding sekolah mengatur nafasnya yang sesak.

Berjongkok didepan toilet, Luhan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya yang didominasi oleh bawang putih.

Bibir mungilnya memucat. Luhan membutuhkan darah sekarang.

Ya! Dia butuh darah.

Luhan duduk diatas toilet sembari mengatur nafasnya yang seakan-akan baru saja mengikuti lari marathon berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya.

" _gwencana..gwencana..gwencana"_ Luhan seperti melontarkan sebuah mantra untuk meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **[Luhan's _Home_ ]**

Seorang namja paruh baya sedang menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola sembari mengemas banyak darah kewadahnya – dalam bentuk sacset– dengan tulisan jus tomat.

Merancau tidak jelas saat club bola favoritnya melakukan kesalahan dalam permainan yang disiarkan ditivi.

"tendang..tendang..tendang"

"ah.. sayang sekali.. darahnya" ucap namja paru baya itu mengambil sebuat sedotan untuk meminum darah yang tumpah dimejanya.

"Seharusnya kau menendangnya, apakah kau sejenis kambing? Mengapa kau malah merobek rumput tanpa mengegolkannya, aish benar-benar" monolognya pada tivi didepannya.

Merasa kesal namja paruh baya itu mempraktekan apa yang harusnya dilakukan pemain bola dengan sebuah kain.

"ini..ini.. seperti ini seharusnya kau melakukannya, bahkan aku bisa melakukannya"

Sekotak ayam goreng dan beberapa minuman kaleng terletak didepannya.

Berlagak seperti sedang meminum minuman kaleng –tanpa dibuka segelnya– dan ayam gorengnya –menyentuhkah ayam seakan-akan akan memakannya tapi tidak ada sebuah gigitan sama sekali– padahal dia sama sekali tidak bisa memakan apapun selain darah.

"sudah kuduga, saat sedang menonton bola lebih asik jika ditemani Chi-Maek*"

(*Beberapa ayam dan beer)

Saat sedang asik dengan ayamnya terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan secepat kilat namja paruh baya itu menyembunyikan semua ayam goreng dan beernya ketempat yang aman setelah itu mematinkan tivinya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya mengepak darah-darah itu.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki rumahnya dengan gembira.

" _chagiya~_ " seru yeoja paru baya

"Byun Baekhyun.. _Uri sarang_ " heboh namja paru baya –Baek Chanyeol– memeluk istrinya.

"Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan" Baekhyun membalas pelukan suaminya gembira, senyum lebar dibibir mungilnya. Baekhyun terlihat mengemaskan walau usianya tidak muda lagi.

Disela-sela pelukannya Baekhyun mengendus mencium bau ayam. Chanyeol gugup.

"Bau apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun

"Oh! Bau apa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya pada baekhyun sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mencium apa-apa" Elak Chanyeol menekan suaranya yang terdengar agak gemetar.

"Ini bau ayam" jawab Baekhyun mencari dimana letak bau ayam.

Chanyeol memasang raut muka ingin menangis.

"Apakah berpura-pura seperti manusia lagi?" tanya baekhyun marah pada Chanyeol.

"mengapa menghamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau makan?" nada suara Baekhyun mengintimidasi sekali. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang meringis takut.

"apa uang akan membusuk jika tidak digunakan? Eoh?"

" _ani.._ Hanya saja tetangga sebelah menjual ayam goreng dan aku ingin membelinya untuk menemani menonton bola" sanggah Chanyeol takut-takut tanpa berani menatap Baekhyun.

"Bahkan jangan bermimpi bermain bola" ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

 _Saat itu Chanyeol bersikeras ingin bermain sepak bola akah tetapi_ –

 _apa yang dia lakukan saat menendang bola malah merusak permainan._

 _Bagaimana tidak bola yang seharusnya dimasukan ke gawang malah membentur tiang gawang hingga tiang itu melengkung meninggalkan jejak membentuk angka 7 dengan tidak sempurna._

 _Semua orang yang saat itu ada disana memandangnya terkejut._

"Sekarang bahkan jangan berfikir bahwa kita akan pindah. Mari kita menetap hingga Luhan lulus sekolah. _Jebal_!" bibir Chanyeol maju beberapa senti mendengar penjelasan istrinya.

"Bagaimana manusia makan sesuatu yang bisa membusuk seperti itu?" geram Baekhyun melirik ayam goreng tak bersalah yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"itu akah berbeda critanya jika itu adalah darah ayam" lanjut baekhyun duduk ditempat yang Chanyeol duduki tadi.

" _Honey!_ Tidak peduli apa yang aku makan, jika aku makan ayam hatiku mulai berdetak" Chanyeol menggerakan tangan –terbuka tertutup.

Baekhyun berdecih.

Terlihat namja berumur 5 tahun menghampiri orang tuanya yang baru saja menyelsaikan perang argument dengan mendorong mobil-mobilannya.

Senyum mungil terpampang diwajah imutnya.

"jungkook- _ah.._ anakku kau sudah bangun?" seru Chanyeol menghampiri Jungkook.

Chanyeol membawa Jungkook kemeja makan khusus untuknya. Diatas sana sudah tersedia semangkuk kecil darah beserta sedotannya.

"Ayo makan"

"bagus~ kau makan dengan baik" gumam Chanyeol melihat Jungkook yang antusias memakan darah dimangkuk kecilnya.

Baekhyun tidak ketinggalan dengan dua gelas darah segar di meja –satu untuk Chanyeol dan satu untuk Baekhyun.

"Eemm… Ini lezat" sahut Baekhyun takjub dengan rasa darah yang diminumnya.

"benar? Itu lezat" jawab Chanyeol sangat antusias

Muncul sinar ungu dimata Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini hari pertama Luhan bersekolah, aku tidak tahu apa berjalan lancer. Dia harus menyelsaikan sekolah dengan baik"

"Mungkin Luhan sedang makan siang disekolahnya" sahut Baekhyun

* * *

Luhan tengah berada di lantai atas sekolahnya meminum darah dari kemasan yang bertuliskan "Jus Tomato"

Sembari menikmati sinar matahari yang hangat dengan menulis beberapa not gitar dibukunya.

Sebuah kebiasaan yang kita dapat dari Luhan. Bahwa Luhan sangat gemar menulis sebuah lagu dibukunya.

 _Seperti manusia normal, tanpa ketahuan, aku harus bertahan 2 tahun seperti yang aku lakukan hari ini._

 _Baek Luhan kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik._

Sekolah masih dijam istirahat banyak siswa berlalu lalang tidak terkecuali dengan Sehun yang tidak sengaja melihat Luhan di lantai paling atas sekolahnya dari halaman sekolah.

Memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang menulis sesuatu ditemani sebauh tas tangan berwarna hijau toska dan Jus tomat.

* * *

"Batu, kertas, gunting" Chanyeol sedang bermain batu kertas gunting bersama buah hati kecilnya diruang santai rumahnya.

" _Yes_ ayah menang. Buka mulutmu" perintah Chanyeol yang dengan senang hati dilakukan Jungkook.

Chanyeol memeriksa gigi Jungkook yang sudah tumbuh.

"ini belum waktunya untuk menganti gigi kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru datang dari dalam rumah.

"mereka masih kecil jadi masih lama tumbuhnya" jawab Chanyeol masih memeriksa gigi Jungkook.

" _Chagiya_ apa kau menonton berita?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Lagipula, dicafe semua membicarakan tentang _vampire_ " jawab Baekhyun enteng

"aku rasa akan mengambil waktu untuk menetap"

"Tapi ini terjadi setiap tahun, _aigoo_ "

"lagi pula *VCS akan melakukan sesuatu" Lanjut Chanyeol

* _Vampire Control System_

Baekhyun menarik jungkook mendekat serasa memeluknya.

* * *

 _ **Sekitar pukul 7:30 pagi ini, vampire yang melecehkan seorang yeoja di sebuah stasiun telah diamankan untuk dimintai keterangan oleh penyelidik.**_

 _ **Menurut VCS vampire yang menggunakan kekuatannya didepan umum, akan berhadapan langsung dengan "An Chi Hyung" Hal ini masih tidak yakin apakah "An Chi Hyung"…..**_

 _Vampire_ bertopi yang baru saja selsai melakukan wawancaranya itu menyumpalkan _earphone_ ketelinganya berharap tidak akan bisa mendengar berita apapun tentang _vampire_. Dengan perlahan dia membalikan badannya pergi meninggalkan jalanan yang sedang menayangkan berita kejadian pelecehan distasiun.

* * *

"Sehun- _ah_ , pertunjukan ini telah terjual habis. Kau tidak bisa membeli tiket lagi tapi para karyawan ayahku bisa mendapatkannya" Ucap Irene menyamai langkah Sehun hingga sejajar

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Sehun tidak tertarik

"Huh? Aku dengar kau punya band di sekolah menengah pertama, mereka berkata para gitaris bermimpi melihat pertunjukan ini" Ujar Irene memperlihatkan dua tiket ditangannya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya" jawab Sehun sedikit tersenyum menolak tawaran Irene, Sehun berniat meninggalkan Irene tapi Irene mencegahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Irene polos

"Hanya saja aku berhenti bermain gitar. Mungkin aku akan melakukannya lagi"

"Kau bisa melakukanya lagi, dan bisa meneruskannya lagi" jawab Irene tidak mau kalah

"Lagipula sekolah kita tidak memiliki band" sangkal Sehun yang tidak sengaja menoleh kekiri.

Disana terlihat Luhan sedang berjalan santai membawa buku dipelukannya dengan sepasang _earphone_ terpasang ditelingannya.

"band?" tanya Irene

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan hingga Luhan menjauh darinya.

"Tapi tiket ini memiliki persaingan yang ketat" ucap Sehun seadanya.

"huh?" Irene tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sehun.

"Semua orang akan berbaris karena ingin pergi bersamamu, Bae Irene kau tau kau sangat terkenalkan?" tanya Sehun pada Irene walau sekilas Sehun masih menatap kepergian Luhan

"Aku penasaran, Siapa yang akan pergi denganmu?" Lanjut Sehun

"Sehun- _ah_ "

"Aku pergi dulu" Sehun meninggalkan Irene begitu saja.

Sehun berlari menyusul Luhan yang pasti menuju kestasiun.

Setelah meletakan kartunya dibagian penarikan biaya sebelum memasuki area kereta.

Sehun berlari mencari keberadaan Luhan distasiun itu.

Setelah menoleh kekanan dan kekiri layaknya orang tak tentu arah akhirnya sudut matanya menemukan sosok yeoja pujaannya.

Luhan berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya masih sama dengan sepasang _earphone_ ditelinganya.

Terdengar suara pemberitahuan tujuan.

Perlahan Sehun mengampiri Luhan dan berdiri tepat dibelakang Luhan yang tidak menyadarinya.

Mengulurkan tangannya kebahu Luhan " _Cho..cho-_ " Luhan lebih dulu memasuki kereta sebelum tangan Sehun mendarat di bahunya.

Melihat Luhan sudah memasuki kereta, akhirnya Sehun segera mengikutinya dan berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan duduk –tertidur lebih tepatnya.

Melihat disamping tempat Luhan kosong Sehun berinisiatif untuk duduk disana namun hal yang dilakukan Luhan selanjutnya membuatnya membeku ditempat duduknya.

* * *

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continue**

* * *

 _ **Jeng jeng jeng apa yang dilakukan Luhan yah?**_

 _ **Hayoo siapa yang penasaran?**_

 _ **Ato udah ada yang tau? :D**_

 _ **Aku rasa opsi terakhir, kemungkinan besar disini sudah pada liat drama Orange marmalade yang dimainkan Seolhyun AOA.**_

 _ **Aku meremake ini karena aku suka jalan ceritanya.**_

 _ **Terus aku juga suka HUNHAN jadilah aku menjadikan mereka main cast disini.**_

 _ **Dan support castnya member SM Rookies.**_

 _ **Mian aku cuma masukin Chanbaek sebagai Ortu Luhan.**_

 _ **Karena aku rasa hanya mereka yang cocok meranin karakter cerewet ibu Seolhyun di cerita ini. Dan Chanyeol yang konyol pantes untuk jadi ayahnya.**_

 _ **Ngomong tentang Jongin maaf yah aku malah bikin Jongin yang jadi temen Sehun hasilnya disini dia suka gitu sama Irene yang pada nggak suka ini no judge.**_

 _ **Kalau kalian pengen aku ganti karakter Jongin disini keorang lain juga gpp yang menurut kalian cocok kalo dia genit gitu sama Irene. Tapi diharuskan mengusulkan nama okay….**_

 _ **Btw…**_

 _ **Walaupun udah terlambat aku mau ngucapin HBD ke Myeon oppa alias SUHO moga makin dewasa yah.  
**_

 _ **Dan walaupun belum pada tanggalnya aku juga ngucapin HBD ke Yoong unnie SNSD :D**_

 _ **Aigoo… Deer ku yang satu ini makin cute aja, suka sama mini dramanya yang dipasangin sama Minho oppa.**_

 _._

 _._

 _Balesin Review:_

 _ **Ludeer** : Ho'oh nih Luhan Vampire,,, Aigoo~ ini Update di usahain selalu update hari Jum'at mulai next chap. makasih udah review dan jangan lupa review lagi kkkeee~_

 ** _NoonaLu :_** _Semoga chap pertama ini buat kamu bener-bener bilang menarik yah :D makasih reviewnya dan jangan lupa review chap ini kkekeke~_ _  
_

 _ **Ainindya13** : Chap 1 datang jeng~ jeng~ semoga kamu dibuat greget juga sama chap ini :) makasih udah review jangan lupa kasih review kamu tentang chap 1 ini :)  
_

 _ **Oh Juna93** : iya bener ini emang cerita yang diambil dari webtoon, ada baru aja tayang nih pemainnya jonghyun oppa :D seolhyun aoa unnie :) btw ini chap 1 semoga memuaskan. makasih udah review jangan lupa review untuk chap ini gimana menurut kamu. :) _

_**LisnaOhLu120** : jeng~ jeng~ aku datang nih bawa chap pertama. makasih udah review dan jangan lupa review tentang chap ini yah :)_

 _ **Samiyatuara90** : wah wah... akhir nya aku update gimana chap ini okey? review yah kalau kurang okey. makasih hunhan shipper lope lope ~~_

 _._

 _._

 _Sekian cuap-cuapnya disarankan klik "REVIEW" – nya okey!_

 _Untuk yang nunggu "_ _ **Love, Friend, Enemy**_ _"aku akan upload minggu-minggu ini_ –kalau gak sibuk– _karena chapter selajutnya juga udah selsai ditulis._

 _Aku akan usahaan selsai aku nonton nih drama per epe. Aku akan langsung lanjutin ke chapter selanjutnya._

 _Ini masih part 1 yah…_

 _Gidaryeo…_

 _May, 2015_

 _ **Ddhiiann**_

 _Weibo: ddhi7_


	3. 2 Forgetable

_Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kebahu Luhan "Cho..cho-" Luhan lebih dulu memasuki kereta sebelum tangan Sehun mendarat di bahunya._

 _Melihat Luhan sudah memasuki kereta, akhirnya Sehun segera mengikutinya dan berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan duduk –tertidur lebih tepatnya._

 _Melihat disamping tempat Luhan kosong Sehun berinisiatif untuk duduk disana namun hal yang dilakukan Luhan selanjutnya membuatnya membeku ditempat duduknya._

* * *

Masih dalam keadaan tertidur didalam kereta seperti kebiasaan sebelumnya. Luhan bermimpi sedang berada di tengah taman dengan bunga sakura berjatuhan dari pohonnya.

Sangat harum, sangat indah.

Sehun duduk dengan tenang – disebelah Luhan yang tertidur– sembari mengumbar senyum menawannya disela-sela aksi memperhatikan Luhan.

 _Ah, ini sangat indah_

 _Manisnya_

Gumam Luhan dalam hatinya.

 _ **Luhan tersenyum tangannya menggapai reruntuhan bunga sakura itu dengan senang.**_

 _ **Menikmati angin musim yang menyejukan dan segar Luhan memejamkan matanya.**_

 _bau apa ini?_

Luhan mengikuti sumber bau yang dicium oleh hidungnya –masih dalam keadaan tidur.

 _Bau bunga? Tidak, ini bau…_

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya saat menyadari wajah Luhan sangat dekat disampingnya.

 _Bau ini…_

 _Lezat…_

Luhan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dileher Sehun.

Sehun semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Sebuah bibir lembut nan dingin mendarat tepat di leher kanannya Sehun membeku.

 _Aku ingin meminumnya._

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya gugup.

Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang _yeoja_ cantik mencium lehernya dengan sensasi semenggila ini hingga rasanya seluruh organ dalam Sehun tidak berfungsi, membeku karena dingin nan lembutnya bibir tipis itu dilehernya.

 _Ah, ini sangat manis_

Luhan masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya –masih mencium leher Sehun, tanpa tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun.

Sehun meremas tas sekolah yang dibawa dipangkuannya.

Mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang kini menatap mereka berdua aneh.

 _Manisnya..manisnya…_

 _ **Luhan masih terpejam**_

 _ **Menikmati udara musim dengan bunga berjatuhan tapi dia mulai menyadari satu hal.**_

 _mmm… Apa ini?_

Seorang kakek-kakek yang duduk tepat didepan mereka menegur kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan" serunya lumayan keras.

Tapi, sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Sehun maupun Luhan.

Kakek itu meninggalkan tempat duduknya merasa risih dengan pemandangan didepannya, tidak sengaja kakinya menyenggol kaki Luhan.

 _ **Luhan membuka matanya masih dengan bunga sakura bertaburan dan angin menerpanya.**_

 _Darah manusia?_

Luhan membuka matanya, mengerjap dua kali.

Dan menjauhkan bibirnya yang masih menempel sempurna dileher Sehun –dengan spontan.

Ekspresi kaget mendominasi wajah Luhan.

Dengan tidak mengurangi harga dirinya Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk berdiri didepan pintu keluar –yang sama sekali belum terbuka.

Sehun menghela nafas lega walaupun masih terlihat sekali bahwa dia sangat gugup.

Rasa dingin itu masih terasa dileher saat Sehun merabanya.

Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa buku lagunya sekarang sudah tidak dibawanya.

Buku itu jatuh di bawah bagian tempat duduk Luhan tadi, Sehun mengambilnya.

* * *

Luhan berjalan kebalkon diatas rumahnya membawa sebuah gitar dan tas dipunggungnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memasukannya kedalam tas?" monolog Luhan mencari bukunya didalam tasnya.

.

Sehun duduk dikursi didekat meja belajarnya mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya untuk mencari buku Luhan yang di temukannya di kereta.

Sehun membolak balik buku itu dulu sebelum membuka isi buku lagu yang ditulis Luhan.

Mengambil beberapa wafer untuk dimakan menemaninya membaca isi dari buku Luhan.

Sehun dapat membayangkan bunyi nada-nada itu ditelinganya karena bagaimanapun Sehun bisa bermain gitar walaupun sekarang rasanya mengungkit sebuah gitar menyakiti perasaannya.

.

Hari sudah malam, tapi Luhan masih berada ditempat yang sama sebulumnya, masih memakai seragam sekolah.

Luhan menulis lagu –dibuku lain– setelah menemukan nada yang pas dengan gitarnya.

Bayangan kejadian dikereta tadi kembali teringat olehnya.

Tidak seharusnya Luhan berbuat seperti itu.

Kali ini Luhan merutuki kecerobohannya.

 _Kau sangat manis, darah manusia._

Tidak, tidak Luhan harus melupakan itu tidak seharusnya dia teropsesi dengan darah manusia.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir semua fikiran itu, kemudian kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

.

Terlihat seperti sebuah gudang, Sehun berada disana sekarang.

Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya.

Sehun berjongkok saat menemukan sebuah kotak besar mengamatinya sejenak sebelum membukanya.

Sehun mengambil sebuah kantong berwarna hitam yang berbentuk menyerupai gitar dengan pita besar.

Sehun membawa gitar.

 **Selamat Ulang Tahun ke-14 Sehunie, sayang. Ini hadiah untukmu**

 **-** _ **Eomma**_ **-**

Setelah membaca sebuah pesan dari ibunya, Sehun mulai memainkan gitarnya.

* * *

 **Orange Marmalade**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **(Forgetable)**_

 **Cash :**

 _ **Baek Luhan**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 **Support Cash :**

 _ **Han Taeyong**_

 _ **Bae Irene**_

* * *

[Luhan's School]

Pelajaran jam pertama sudah berjalan beberapa menit yang lalu, seorang guru berdiri didepan sedang membacakan sebuah cerita.

Murid-murid terlihat tidak bersemangat dari yang melamun hingga tertidur menjadi bukti mutlak.

Sehun memperhatikan buku Luhan ditangannya.

Sehun sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya mengembalikan buku ini pada Luhan.

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan guru didepan.

Irene yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu antara Sehun dan Luhan dari gerak-gerik Sehun yang mencurigakan.

"Ketua kelas" panggil guru itu.

"Ketua kelas" teriak guru itu saat Sehun tidak memperdulikannya malah masih bertahan diposisi menoleh ketempat Luhan berada.

Sehun terkejut langsung berdiri "Ye, _Ssaem_ "

"Ini belum 5 menit sejak kelas dimulai, apa aku harus berhenti berbicara dan pergi?" tanya guru itu pada semua muridnya.

Murid-murid dikelas menertawakan perilaku Sehun.

Luhan melihat kearah Sehun yang berdiri.

"Maafkan aku _Ssaem_ " ucap Sehun membungkuk

"Duduklah"

* * *

Dihalaman sekolah di jam pulang beberapa _yeoja_ bersembunyi di semak-semak menunggu Sehun.

Mereka salah satu dari banyaknya fans Sehun disekolah.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa Sehun merupakan _namja_ popular disekolahnya. Terlepas dari kemampuan bermain basketnya dan tampang kerennya.

Banyak _yeoja_ menyukainya.

Dan banyak juga _yeoja_ yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya tapi satupun tidak ada yang diterimanya.

Karena itu berbagai spekulasi tentang Sehun menyukai sesame bermunculan walaupun, sekarang tidak seramai dulu.

Sehun sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang mereka katakan selama Sehun memang tidak seperti itu.

Menyadari kedatangan sang idola _yeoja-yeoja_ genit nan _fanatic_ itu muncul dari balik semak-semak –yang sialnya– langsung mengagetkan Sehun yang sebelum nya sedang berlari terburu-buru, dia harus menyusul Luhan hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"Dia datang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

" _Oppa_ "

Sehun mengerjapkan mata mengurangi kekagetannya.

"Aku sedikit sibuk sekarang maaf" Sehun melihat sejenak fans-nya yang membawa kado dan beberapa kaleng minuman sebelum melirik jam tangannya. Sehun tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta yang ditumpangi Luhan.

Sehun berlari meninggalkan para fansnya yang mulai ricuh.

"Dia tampan sekali"

"Yah! Kau melihatnya..maaf~ kalian melihatnya kan, dia menyentuh tanganku, tidak jangan menyentuh tanganku" ucap salah satu fans Sehun yang mulai _hiperbola_.

.

.

Sehun berlari, berlari dan terus berlari.

Dia hanya ingin segera ke stasiun dan menaiki kereta yang sama dengan Luhan.

Ditengah perjalanan.

Irene melihat Sehun berlari.

Sehun menaiki banyaknya anak tangga untuk sampai di stasiun.

Luhan baru saja akan memasuki kereta sebelum sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya.

"Kau harus minta maaf, aku harus menerima permintaan maaf darimu" ucap Sehun menatap lurus kemata Luhan.

"…"

Sehun menarik _earphone_ ditelinga Luhan.

"Kau bisa mendengarku sekarang?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan menatap Sehun "Kau siapa?"

Ekspresi tidak percaya terpampang nyata diwajah bak pangeran milik Sehun.

Apa ini apakah Luhan sama sekali tidak mengenalnya? _Maldo andwe_

"Kau… tidak mengenalku?"

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Luhan bertanya balik, ini tidak mungkin Luhan bahkan mengatakannya dengan sangat polos.

"bagaimana aku tidak mengenalmu, kita berada dikelas yang sama" jawab Sehun masih menatap Luhan tanda tanya (?)

 _Pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa seseorang bisa memberhentikan waktu._

 _Kau tau itu? Ketika waktu berhenti aku menyadari seseorang yang bisa memberhentikan waktu itu adalah kau._ Gumam Sehun dalam hati sembari mengingat kejadian dikereta waktu lalu.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang melamun sekarang.

"Jika tidak ada yang kau katakan, bisa kah kau pergi?" Ujar Luhan enteng

"Tunggu" Sehun mendekat mencegah Luhan pergi.

 _Bau darah! Darahnya juga manis_

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ada apa denganku akhir-akhir ini?_

Luhan menutup hidungnya, dia hanya tidak ingin mencium bau darah Sehun yang menggoda penciumannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" Sehun terkejut beranjak menjauh dari Luhan yang menutup hidungnya.

Apakah dia bau? Kenapa _yeoja_ didepannya menutup hidungnya? Mungkin seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran Sehun sekarang.

"Pergilah mandi" Luhan melepas tekanan dihidungnya, ya! Dia butuh bernafas dari hidung.

"Ya! Aku mandi setiap hari, apa kau takut dengan *mysophobia?" Jawab Sehun sedikit berteriak tidak terima dengan ucapan Luhan terhadapanya.

"Mengapa orang yang memiliki mysophobia selalu menyerangku?" lanjut Sehun sedikit kesal.

(*Takut terhadap kuman)

"Bisakah kau bicara yang dapat ku pahami" sekali lagi Luhan berkata begitu polos. Hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit frustasi.

"Aku tidak mau" membuang nafasnya kasar didepan Luhan hingga rambut halusnya sedikit tertiup nafas Sehun.

"Ayo kita lakukan dengan cara yang lebih sulit, aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan mudah" tantang Sehun.

"Kau harus minta maaf padaku" final Sehun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Lihat ini, Bagaimana aku mendapatkan permintaan yang tulus dari orang yang tidak mengingatnya?"

"Jadi, kau mengatakan tidak mengenalku?" lanjut Sehun

"Kau barusan bilang bahwa kita ada dikelas yang sama, dan aku baru saja pindah 2 hari yang lalu harus mengenal semua orang dikelas?" jawab Luhan mencoba mengimbangi perkataan Sehun yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Aku Oh Sehun"

"Oh Sehun, Jadi apa?"

"Ya! Seberapa tidak pedulinya kau sampai tidak mengenal ketua kelasmu?" protes Sehun

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya mencoba berfikir.

"Dan kau kira kita hanya melihat satu sama lain hanya dikelas. Ingat dan pastikan kau meminta maaf padaku" Sehun mencoba mengingatkan Luhan.

"Aku tanya apa salahku?" Tanya Luhan

"Kenapa bertanya aku akan mengunakan cara yang sulit, ingatlah sendiri. Jadi aku akan mengikutimu sampai kau meminta maaf padaku dengan tulus" Jawab Sehun sedikit mengangkat dagunya.

"Kau suka musik?" tanya Sehun

Luhan berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab " _Ani_ "

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu membawa ini?" Sehun menenteng _earphone_ yang tadi digunakan Luhan.

" _Earphone._ Aku tidak suka berisik" jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Benarkah? Kau tau cara bermain gitar" tanya Sehun lagi.

" _Ani_ " Luhan mengelak lagi.

"Lalu–" Sehun mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya.

"–ini apa?" Lanjut Sehun menyerahkan buku lagu Luhan.

Luhan terkejut bagaimana bisa buku itu ada di Sehun ketua kelasnya.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengapai bukunya.

"Ini seperti _kord_ gitar" ucap Sehun menahan buku Luhan.

Aduh tarik antara Sehun dan Luhan pun tak terhindarkan.

.

.

Irene menaiki tangga stasiun tadinya dia berharap akan bertemu Sehun. Tapi apa yang diliatnya membuatnya berfikir lagi.

Disana Irene melihat Sehun sedang memberikan –atau lebih tepatnya menahan– buku Luhan.

Irene memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Apa yang dipikirkan Sehun kenapa dia selalu memperlakukan Luhan berbeda?

* * *

Disebuah terminal Bus.

Terlihat sepasang paru baya sedang asik mengobrol.

Guru Han dan istrinya –Ibu Sehun lebih tepatnya.

"Dia tumbuh dengan baik, kan?" tanya Ibu Sehun pada suaminya sembari memperhatikan beberapa foto Sehun diponsel suaminya.

"Bukankah dia terlihat seperti artis Eropa?" Candanya

"Itu berlebihan" sahut Guru Han menanggapi candaan istrinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku berfikir dia memang sangat keren"

"Sehun- _ie_ memang terlihat seperti itu" jawab guru Han

"Kau merindukannya kan?" tanya Guru Han memperhatikan istrinya –yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ibu Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Guru Han.

 _ **[Bis akan berangkat pukul 8:15…]**_

"Waktunya habis–" Ucapnya berdiri mengambil sebuah gitar yang disiapkannya.

"Berikan ini padanya, Tolong" Guru Han menggambil gitar itu dari tangan istrinya.

"Aku ingin memberikannya langsung, tapi dia tidak mau menemuiku lagi" ujar Ibu Sehun sedih.

"Aku akan membujuknya" tenang Guru Han.

"Aku merasa buruk saat tau dia berhenti bermain musik yang dia sukai, semua karena aku. Semua karena dia membenciku, dia bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri"

Guru Han membawa Ibu Sehun kedalam pelukannya berharap bisa menenangkan kesedihan dihati istrinya.

* * *

Sehun membanting tas nya kesofa rumahnya.

Dia masih memikirkan perkataan Luhan yang menyuruhnya mandi.

Sehun mengendus setiap bagian tubuhnya yang mungkin menimbulkan bau kurang sedap seperti apa yang dikatakan Luhan padanya distasiun tadi.

"Padahal tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sehun setelah selsai dari acara mengendusnya.

Sehun berlari kekamar mandi untuk mandi.

Perkataan Luhan tadi benar-benar menancap ditelinganya hal itu membuat harga diri Sehun berkurang selevel.

Sehun mengosokan sampoo dikepalanya.

Menyalakan _shower_ agar busa sampoo terbilas bersih kemudian Sehun memandang wajahnya di cermin kamar mandinya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku" monolog Sehun pada cermin didepannya.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" sekali lagi Sehun merutuki keanehan Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, jadi apa?" Ucap Sehun menirukan cara bicara Luhan tadi.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya geram.

Bagaimana ada seorang _yeoja_ aneh seperti itu.

"Baek Luhan, Apakah wajah ini adalah wajah yang biasa-biasa saja menurutmu? Eoh?" Sehun menelusuri wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Siapa kau?" sekali lagi Sehun menirukan perkataan Luhan distasiun tadi.

Menjengkelkan hanya kata itu yang terlintas dikepala Sehun untuk mengambarkan seorang Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihat wajah ini dan… Lupakan" Erang Sehun semakin frustasi.

Sehun memperhatikan kembali wajah tampannya.

"Oh Sehun kau tampan" tinjunya pada cermin itu tidak terlalu keras hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa dia memang tampan.

Sehun menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk kecilnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan raut wajah Sehun berubah masam saat tau siapa pengirimnya.

Sehun mengabaikannya tapi sebuah panggilan masuk membuatnya harus menjawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

* * *

Beberapa jam yang lalu Ibunya memberitahukan apakah Luhan bisa bernyanyi di café tempat ibunya bekerja dan Luhan mengiyakannya untung-untung mendapat penghasilan yang lumayan bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Luhan berjalan sembari menenteng gitarnya.

Luhan berhenti sejenak memandang gitar yang dibawanya.

Gitar mengingatkannya tentang percakapannya dengan Sehun distasiun.

Disana Luhan jelas berbohong bahwa dia tidak bisa bermain gitar.

 _Luhan berhasil menarik buku dari tangan Sehun._

 _Kemudian ucapan Sehun membuatnya kehilangan lidahnya "itu benar_ kord _gitar, kau berbohong?"_

 _Sehun melanjutkan dengan "Itu bagus apa impianmu menjadi_ composer _atau musisi?"_

" _aku tidak mempunyai hal seperti mimpi" jawab Luhan_

Luhan tersadar saat ada sebuah panggilan masuk diponsel miliknya.

" _eoh~ Eomma_ aku sudah dijalan dan beberapa menit lagi sampai"

Luhan membawa gitar kepunggungnya dan bergumam "Aku tidak punya mimpi"

.

.

.

Didalam _café_ Sehun sedang duduk didepan Guru Han sebagai Suami Ibunya.

Kebetulan Baekhyun –Ibu Luhan– bekerja di _café_ itu mengantarkan sebuah _coffee_ dan _orange jus_ ke meja mereka.

"Terima kasih" ucap Guru Han

"Coba ini, kopi disini terkenal tapi jus jeruknya lebih enak, seperti dirumah saat kau memeras jeruk-" Ucap Guru Han ramah terpotong ucapan Sehun yang terkesan tidak ramah.

"Aku tidak kemari untuk mengatakan aku tidak akan-"

"lalu?" Potong Guru Han

"Aku kemari untuk mengatakan _pasti_ tidak akan" tegas Sehun.

" _oh?_ "

"Oleh karena itu, berhenti mengirimkan 20 pesan seperti _stalker_ kepada muridmu, _Songssaemin_ " tegas Sehun lagi menatap tajam kearah Guru Han didepannya.

Guru Han mencoba mencairkan suasana "Setidaknya sambil meminum jus jeruk ini nikmat"

"Jangan mengatakan apa rasanya kopi dan rasanya jus, kau membuatku merinding" jawaban Sehun terdengar sangat tajam dan sinis. Sehun tau sangat tau bahwa _vampire_ tidak butuh meminum jus atau kopi seperti halnya guru didepannya ini.

"Aku dengar kau legenda gitaris di band sekolah menengah pertama"

"Legenda apa?" cicit Sehun tidak suka.

"Ayo kita lakukan untuk band sekolah, mengapa kau menyembunyikannya aku dengar kau bermain gitar sejak umur 5 tahun, ketika yang lain bermain dengan mainan kau bermain dengan gitarmu, aku dengar kau memegangnya saat kau tidur"

"Hentikan" Ucap Sehun meminum jus jeruknya.

"Sehun- _ah_ jujurlah, kau ingin bermainkan? Itu impianmu, aku dengar itu dari Ibumu"

"Aku katakan cukup. Kenapa kau berurusan dengan mimpiku" teriak Sehun kesal

Seluruh orang yang ada di _café_ itu memandang ke meja mereka sekarang.

"Hanya menjadi suami ibuku, jangan berperan seperti kau akan menjadi ayahku" ucap Sehun menahan amarahnya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya, hanya saja itu sayang sekali jika tidak dilakukan –bermain band" ujar Guru Han santai.

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri apakah kau memiliki hak untuk bicara sesuatu seperti itu padaku?"

"Jangan bertingkah seakan-akan kau mengenalku disekolah, itu akan lebih baik saat kau pindah dari sekolah mulai semester depan. Aku datang kesini untuk mengatakan hal ini" Lanjut Sehun beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Hari ulang tahunmu beberapa hari lagikan?" tanya Guru Han mencegah kepergian Sehun

"Terima ini" memberikan gitar pemberian istrinya ke Sehun.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam sedikit berfikir "Aku dapat menerimanya dan membuangnya kan?" Tanya Sehun membuat Guru Han bungkam.

Sehun segera menarik gitar itu dari tangan Guru Han sebelum beranjak pergi.

Baru beberapa langkah Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang _yeoja_ bernyayi –Luhan.

 _ **Tidak apa-apa**_

 _ **Tolong hentikan saja**_

 _ **Kau melakukan semua yang kau bisa**_

 _ **Jangan merasa buruk sendiri**_

 _ **Jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri**_

Luhan sedikit tersenyum dalam nyanyinya tangan lentiknya sangat lincah diatas piano yang digunakannya.

Dia sangat manis dengan wajah seperti itu.

Sehun tidak dapat mengalihkan penglihatannya dari _yeoja_ yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi setiap sudut otaknya.

 _ **Meskipun kau kesepian, Jangan menunjukannya**_

 _ **Menerimanya dan hiduplah seperti mereka**_

 _ **Jangan merasa takut**_

 _ **Bertahanlah walau airmata akan jatuh**_

 _ **Sekarang berhentilah menjadi yang pertama mendapakan luka**_

 _Apa kau tau perasaan yang kau miliki, meskipun waktu berhenti._

 _Perasaan bahwa kau bernafas_

 _Itu adalah… kau_

Sehun bergumam dalam hati disela kegitannya memperhatikan Luhan.

 _ **Sekarang kau adalah orang yang paling terluka**_

 _ **Akankah? Kau berhenti?**_

 _ **Jangan berusaha keras sendiri**_

 _ **Jangan memaksa dirimu sendiri**_

Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang dibelakangnya sedang tersenyum senang melihat reaksinya.

Dia–

Guru Han–

Suami Ibunya.

* * *

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continue**

* * *

 **(Orange Marmalade Remake)**

 _Hohoho~_

 _Lallalala~_

 _Aku Update lagi…_

 _Gimana-gimana Chapter ini keren nggak?_

 _Kurang ngefeel?_

 _Ato buruk banget?_

 _Ahh…. Semoga ini masih bisa memuaskan kelaparan kalian pada moment HUNHAN kita._

 _Aku Cuma berharap semoga dia atau mereka_ –SEHUN LUHAN– _benar-benar masih berhubungan baik sebagaimana Luhan berhubungan baik dengan Lay._

 _520 – Wo ai ni? Hoho_

 _._

 _._

 _[Bales Review]_

 _ **NoonaLu** : gomawo *kisskisskiss* semoga selalu menarik _

_**Samiyatuara09** : ini udah lanjut.. selamat membaca_

 _ **KiranMelodi** : yeah :) makasih keep reading _

_**Adith98** : Yupp.. dan ini versi remake dari dramanya :) _

_**Chie Atsuko** : hehe aku suka gs sama yaoi tapi untuk ini aku sering bikin ff hunhan gs gimana dong :) tetep support aja yah *hughughug*_

 _ **Ainindya13** : yupp remake drama dari webtoon line dengan judul yang sama.. chanyeol emang konyol dari dulu.. itu emang bapak tirinya Sehun.. aku belum wawancara ke sehun nih kenapa dia nggak suka vampire gimana donk? hehehe luhan ngelakuin apa hayoo... disini sudah ketebak. Selamat membaca_

 _ **Azakayana Yume** : hehe mian it's my style kekeke -niruin gaya bicaranya bang naga- aku suka di center nih akhir-akhir ini.. iya dichapter karena udah dicoba jadi seepisode panjangnya naudzubilla :D _

_**Ludeer** : ada bentar lagi ada anak baru vampire juga ini bocoran :D ohoho ini bakal dibahas luhan ngapain. selamat membaca_

 _ **SangRi14** : yuupp sabar~ perjalanan masih panjang :)_

 _ **.7** : ini udah next. Selamat membaca_

 _._

 _Weibo : ddhi7_

 _ **Ddhiiann**_

 _Juny,1- 2015_

 _EXODUS_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik tulisan "REVIEW" dibawah ini_


	4. 3 Out Of Control

Keadaan sudah larut saat Sehun _–_ dengan membawa gitar dipunggungnya _–_ berjalan menjauhi _café_ tempatnya bertemu dengan suami ibunya –Guru Han si _Vampire_.

Dia melamun dalam jalannya.

Memikirkan tentang ucapan Guru Han di _café_ tadi saat Sehun memperhatikan Luhan bernyanyi dengan pianonya.

 _ **Meskipun kau kesepian, Jangan menunjukannya**_

 _ **Menerimanya dan hiduplah seperti mereka**_

 _ **Jangan merasa takut**_

 _ **Bertahanlah walau airmata akan jatuh**_

" _Jika anak seperti dia adalah vokalis band kita" Ujar Guru Han ikut memperhatikan Luhan_

 _ **Sekarang berhentilah menjadi yang pertama mendapakan luka**_

" _Lakukan lah.."Ucap Sehun enteng Guru Han menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya._

" _Huh?"_

" _Dia adalah anak sekolah kita–"Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan_

 _ **Sekarang kau adalah orang yang paling terluka**_

 _ **Akankah? Kau berhenti?**_

 _ **Jangan berusaha keras sendiri**_

"– _dia anak pindahan dikelas kita" Lanjut Sehun berbalik menghadap Guru Han yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakangnya._

 _ **Jangan memaksa dirimu sendiri**_

Sehun menghela nafasnya sebelum meneruskan jalannya.

* * *

 **Orange Marmalade**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **(Out of Control )**_

 **Cash :**

 _ **Baek Luhan**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 **Support Cash :**

 _ **Han Taeyong**_

 _ **Bae Irene**_

* * *

Sebuah billboard berukuran besar sedang menayangkan sebuah berita mengenal _vampire_ yang beberapa hari lalu _–(Chapter 1)–_ melakukan wawancara.

 _ **Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah stasiun TV kita.**_

 _ **Kita dapat mewawancarai seorang**_ **vampire** _ **yang hidup di lingkungan kita.**_

 _._

 _._

Disebuah ruangan berdiri seorang _namja_ sedang membawa secangkir darah ditangan kanannya.

Dia juga sedang mendengarkan berita _itu_.

 _ **Kita dapat mendengarkan sebuah cerita yang sangat mengejutkan.**_

Sambil meminum darah _namja_ itu memandang keramaian kota _seoul_ melalui jendela kaca di apartemennya.

.

.

 _ **Pemirsa silahkan saksikan wawancara ini hingga selsai.**_

Chanyeol sedang membersihkan rumahnya _–_ menggunakan _vacuum cleaner–_ sembari melihat berita yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi.

 _ **Dia hidup di lingkungan sekitar kita, tapi identitasnya tidak benar-benar terungkap.**_

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menyimak berita, dia beranjak mencari tempat duduk.

 _ **Ini adalah wawancara dengan seorang**_ **vampire** _ **yang akan terungkap untuk pertama kalinya.**_

.

.

Sebuah panggilan masuk tertulis VCS dilayar ponsel _namja_ dengan sebuah cangkir berisi darah ditangannya.

Dia mengambil ponselnya sebelum menerima panggilan itu.

" _Apakah ini Han Taeyong"_

"Han Taeyong…itukah nama baruku kali ini?" tanya _namja_ itu dengan senyum miringnya.

" _Itu benar" Jawab seorang diseberang._

Taeyong berjalan menuju sofa didekatnya.

" _Media iklan vampire, wawancara dan semua aktifitas yang mungkin dapat merusak masyarakat diatur oleh kami, hukuman bagi aktifitas dibawah umur sudah ditetapkan. Tapi, jaga-jaga dokumen untuk nama dan identitas telah ditetapkan...–"_

"Aku tidak akan pergi kesekolah lagi" potong _namja_ yang kini bernama Han Taeyong dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

" _VCS memberitahukan bahwa sekarang namamu Han Taeyong dan seorang murid pindahan"Tegas seorang agen VCS_

"Aku sudah bersekolah" jawab Taeyong mulai kesal.

" _Sampai perintah VCS dijalankan, *SPA kau akan dihentikan"_

(*Sun Protection Ample)

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi" teriak Taeyong marah

" _Kami berharap partisipasimu Han Taeyong-_ ssi _"_

Taeyong mematikan panggilannya.

Cangkir berisi darah yang sama sekali tidak bersalah harus menjadi tempat curahan kemarahan Taeyong, dia membanting cangkir itu diatas meja hingga darahnya mencuat kemana-mana.

 _Vampire_ muda satu ini memang sangat mudah tersulut emosi.

.

.

Chanyeol memperhatikan seksama berita yang ditayangkan ditelevisi tanpa cela.

" _ **Jika suatu hari tetanggamu adalah seorang vampire dan kau mengetahui itu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya**_ **vampire** _ **itu menahan kesalnya.**_

" _ **Setiap kali itu terjadi**_ **vampire** _ **harus pergi menjauh.. Lihatlah kita" ucap**_ **vampire** _ **–yang identitasnya disamarkan itu– menggores tangannya dengan pisau lipat yang dibawahnya.**_

" _ **Apa kalian melihat ini?" Tanya**_ **vampire** _ **itu menunjukan tangannya.**_

"Ini berita buruk" monolog Chanyeol sedikit frustasi dengan berita yang ditayangkan ditelevisi itu.

" **Vampire** _ **lebih kuat dari manusia, kami menyerah dengan kekuatan kami…" ujar**_ **vampire** _ **itu menunjukan tangannya yang kini kembali seperti semula.**_

 _Ting tong ting.._

Terdengar bel berbunyi.

Chanyeol beranjak menuju pintu depan meninggalkan berita buruk yang seperti katanya.

Seorang kurir memberinya sebuah kotak, Chanyeol menerimanya dengan sedikit membungkuk sopan.

Chanyeol menutup pintu setelah kurir itu pergi kemudian dia beranjak ke ruangan yang tadi ditinggalkannya.

Terdapat 4 buah SPA dengan nama berbeda saat Chanyeol membuka paket kotak yang tadi diterimanya.

Chanyeol memeriksa satu per satu SPA dan membukanya disana tertulis nama Baek Luhan setelah itu dia membuka sekali lagi dengan nama Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

 _Sehun sedang duduk disebuah meja di perpustakaan dengan sebuah buku dihadapannya yang sedang dibacanya._

 _Tiba-tiba Sehun dikejutkan oleh suara petikan gitar dan diiringi suara lembut Luhan yang bernyanyi dibalik tirai jendela dekat mejanya._

 _Sehun beranjak mendekat kearah dimana Luhan berada._

 _Dapat dilihatnya Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik padanya menggunakan seragam sekolah._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun melihat senyum indah itu dibibir Luhan._

 _._

 _Sehun berdiri tanpa atasan disana sepasang tangan menelusuri punggung putih nan gagahnya._

 _Sehun berdiri membelakangi Luhan si pemilik tangan itu._

 _._

 _Sehun dibuat terkejut dengan perubahan Luhan yang duduk dibalik tirai jendela._

 _Disana Luhan memakai baju super ketat dengan rambut digulung keatas dan membiarkan beberapa anak rambutnya jatuh memperindah leher jenjang nan mulusnya._

 _Kesan sexy kental dalam diri Luhan saat menggunakan baju itu._

 _Sehun mulai gugup bahkan sampai salah tingkah saat Luhan berjalan_ _ **–**_ _bak model internasional yang sedang melakukan_ fasionshow _ **–**_ _kearah dimana dia berdiri namun Sehun mengambil langkah mundur dengan nafas yang mulai sesak._

 _Perlahan Luhan mendorong Sehun_ _ **–**_ _jatuh terduduk ditempatnya membaca buku tadi_ _ **–**_ _yang nafasnya mulai membesar matanya berkedip-kedip tak tentu._

 _Luhan bergerak lebih agresif, dia duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun yang mencoba mengatur nafasnya dia benar-benar gugup melihat tingkah Luhan._

 _Perlahan Sehun menyadari bahwa tatapan Luhan jatuh pada bibir mungil pink-nya dan dia menyadari Luhan bergerak maju untuk mengapai bibirnya_ **–** _tapi Luhan mengubah haluannya keleher Sehun._

 _._

 _Mata ungu muda Luhan menatap tajam leher Sehun._

 _Luhan masih berdiri dibelakang Sehun yang sedang_ topless _tangan mungil berkuku tajam itu berhenti diatas bahu kokoh Sehun._

 _Perlahan bibirnya terbuka menampilkan sepasang gigi taring tajam yang siap menancap di leher mulus Sehun._

 _Sehun tetap tidak bergeming._

 _Luhan hampir saja berhasil menancapkan gigi taringnya di leher Sehun kalau saja_ _ **–**_

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Luhan dan Sehun terbuka secara bersamaan ditempat yang berbeda.

Mata ungu muda Luhan menyala tiba-tiba.

Ternyata itu hanya mimpi.

Luhan maupun Sehun menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya lewat hidungnya perlahan.

Luhan beranjak duduk diterkejut dengan mimpi mengerikan itu.

Dia mulai cemas dan ketakutan.

 _Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku terus memikirkan darah manusia?_

 _Aku rasa aku semakin dan semakin seperti monster._

Gumam Luhan dalam hati sembari menatap bayangannya dari cermin yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya.

Pikirannya benar-benar kacau karena mimpi itu.

.

Sehun masih menetralkan nafasnya sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Tidak biasanya Sehun bermimpi seperti itu didalam tidurnya.

Ini mimpi yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa _ada_ yang basah dibawah sana.

Sehun segera menarik selimutnya untuk memastikan **–**

"Aish"

–dan hal berikutnya adalah hembusan nafas kasar sekaligus frustasi dilontarkan Sehun.

Dan sekarang disinilah Sehun berada di depan cermin wastafel kamar mandinya sedang mencuci dalamannya yang tidak sengaja menjadi basah karena mimpi yang entah bisa dikatakan indah atau _Hot._

Setelah acara mencucinya selsai.

Sehun duduk di sebuah sofa didekat meja belajarnya memandang gitar pemberian Ibunya yang tadi diberikannya lewat Guru Han.

" _Aku dengar kau legenda gitaris disekolah menengah pertamamu"_ Suara Guru Han di _café_ tadi terngiang ditelinga Sehun.

Potongan kisah masa lalunya dengan sang Ibu seakan menjadi hal yang biasa saat Sehun memandang Gitarnya.

 _Terlihat sepasang Ibu dan anak sedang memainkan piano dan sebuah gitar, dengan sang ibu yang sangat ahli memainkan piano diiringi petikan gitar sang anak._

 _Terlihat Sehun kecil berumur 10 tahun tersenyum memandang ibunya yang kini beralih menatapnya kagum._

" _apakah kau berlatih hanya dalam satu hari Sehunie?"tanya sang ibu lembut sembari menyisipkan senyum indahnya._

 _Sehun kecil tersenyum mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan ibunya._

" _Wow~ anakku ini sangat cerdas" ucap sang ibu menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas pipi Sehun kecil yang lumayan gembul._

" _Eih… bagaimana dengan eomma"_

" _ibu paling bahagia ketika mendengar Sehunie bermain gitar, bisakah kau bermain gitar sekali lagi?" Tanya sang ibu pada Sehun kecil._

" _Hem" Sehun kecil mulai memetik gitarnya memainkan nada-nada indah yang dipelajarinya._

Potongan masalalu bersama sang Ibu tergantikan dengan perkataan Guru Han saat Sehun memperhatikan Luhan di _café._

" _Jika yeoja seperti dia adalah vokalis band kita?"_

Sehun memejamkan matanya.

Dia merasa sangat frustasi akhir-akhir ini.

Tentang Luhan yang selalu mengisi setiap inci pikirannya, tentang sang ibu dan tentang Guru Han membuatnya semakin frustasi.

* * *

Keadaan dikelas sedang ramai karena memang sudah saatnya untuk makan siang.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Lihat"

Seruan demi seruan murid dikelas Luhan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Mereka sedang melihat berita yang semalam ditayangkan pertama kalinya ditelevisi.

Tentang seorang _vampire_ yang melakukan wawancara.

"Aku tidak suka dengan suaranya"

"Dia mengerikan sekali"

Rancau murid yang bergerombol diketuai oleh Wendy dan Joy itu asik melihat sosok _vampire_ yang menyayat tangannya.

" _Oh my gosh..daebak~_ "

Luhan berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil tas tangan berwarna hijau toska yang biasa di pakainya untuk menyembunyikan _jus tomat_ –yang sebenarnya adalah darah alternative.

"ini benar-benar bukan main, sangat mengerikan"

Luhan masih berdiri didepan lokernya.

Setelah tas tangan hijau toska kebanggaannya telah didapat ditangannya Luhan memilih diam sebentar sembari menyisipkan helaian rambut ketelinga kanannya.

" _ **Vampire**_ **lebih kuat dari manusia"**

Luhan menggunakan pendengaran tajamnya yang biasa dimiliki oleh _vampire_ sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Bersamaan dengan perginya Luhan.

Video berita tentang _vampire_ yang dilihat seluruh gerombolan Wendy dan Joy berganti garis kesemutan –tanpa gambar.

"Apa ini? Mengapa aku tidak dapat memutar ulang videonya?" Tanya Joy mencoba mengulang video.

"Vidionya rusak?" tanya Wendy tak percaya.

* * *

Sehun berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan alat music disekolahnya –ruangan band– yang terlihat berantakan tidak terurus saat Sehun membuka pintunya.

Perlahan Sehun melangkah masuk mengambil sebuah gitar tak terurus.

Nada sumbang gitar itu menjadi bukti Sehun menyeting ulang gitar itu sebelum mencoba memainkannya.

 _Tok tok tok_

Namun Sehun mengurungkan niatnya saat terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

Segera Sehun beranjak dari duduknya mencari tempa untuk bersembunyi.

Luhan membawa tas tangan berisi makanannya itu masuk kedalam ruangan musik, Dia berharap bisa minum jus tomat itu didalam ruangan.

Namun, gitar yang terletak disamping meja itu lebih menarik perhatiannya dibandingkan darah bernama jus tomat miliknya.

Saat Luhan mencoba memainkan gitarnya dia tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah vas bunga.

 _Pook!_

Sebuah tangan menangkap vas bunga itu dengan sempurna.

Luhan terkejut segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Sehun meringis mengangkat vas bunga itu " _Nice catch_ "

Luhan menatap Sehun yang beranjak berdiri dengan masih mengenggam vas bunga.

"Kau bilang kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara bermain gitar?" Tanya Sehun menyelidik.

 _Skakmatttt…_

Luhan merasa bodoh sekarang.

Sebelum Sehun benar-benar membuatnya semakin bodoh, Luhan meletakan gitar yang tadi dipegangnya.

Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya bingung.

Sepeninggalannya Luhan dari studio musik tak terawat itu tinggalah Sehun yang menghela nafas dia benar-benar belum terbiasa dengan tingkah aneh Luhan terhadapnya.

Sebelum Sehun meninggalkan studio musik tidak sengaja dia melihat tas tangan milik Luhan tertinggal.

Segera Sehun membawa tas tangan itu, mungkin nanti Luhan akan mencarinya dan dia akan bertemu Luhan lagi –secara pribadi maksudnya.

.

Luhan berhenti berlari saat menyadari ada hal yang ditinggalkannya.

Segera Luhan berlari menuju studio musik.

Lama Luhan mencarinya tapi tas tangannya benar-benar tidak terdapat di studio itu.

Pasti Sehun itu pikiran Luhan.

Luhan kembali berlari mencari keberadaan Sehun, setelah menuruni tangga lantai 2 Luhan melihat Sehun berjalan santai menuju kelas dengan sebuah tas tangan miliknya ditangan kanannya.

Luhan berlari mendekat, hal itu membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun mencoba mengelak tangan Luhan yang mencoba mengapai tas tangan yang berada ditangannya.

"Kau… apa kau sudah mengingatnya? Mengapa kau harus meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Sehun masih menyembunyikan tas tangan Luhan dibalik punggungnya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, dia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya hingga harus meminta maaf pada _namja_ didepannya itu.

Luhan mengingit bibirnya mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya saat aroma darah Sehun menusuk hidungnya.

"Berikan itu" seru Luhan mencoba berlaku galak pada Sehun.

"Syukurlah sepertinya kau masih mengingatku sekarang, tapi bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan pergi menjauh saat kau melihatku?" tanya Sehun menyelidik.

"Aku bilang berikan itu" Sahut Luhan

"Apakah aku seperti debu untukmu? Yang bisa kau tiup untuk menghilangkanku?" tanya Sehun sulit dimengerti

"Apa?" Luhan menampakan tampang polos seperti biasanya.

Luhan bukan _yeoja_ bodoh tapi perkataan Sehun memang selalu sulit dicerna kepalanya dengan baik.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku? Ini seperti halnya memperlakukanku seperti debu-"

"Tidak seperti itu" Elak Luhan membela diri.

"Apakah kau ingin bergabung dalam band?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang memperhatikan tas tangan miliknya ditangan Sehun.

Luhan mendongak setelah Sehun menyelsaikan kalimat tanyanya.

"Aku dengar mereka membuat sebuah band untuk sekolah" jelas Sehun menatap lurus kedalam mata Luhan.

"Kau suka music dan bagus dibidang itu" Ucap Sehun lagi.

Luhan masih tidak menjawab walau dia tetap menatap Sehun.

"Jika kau mau melakukannya.. –" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya.

"..–aku akan berfikir untuk melakukannya, juga" Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan segera menarik tas tangan miliknya setelah Sehun menyelsaikan perkataannya.

Luhan berfikir sejenak sebelum berkata "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu"

Luhan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Mengapa dia selalu pergi saat melihatku?" kesal Sehun masih menatap punggung Luhan yang bernajak menjauh hingga hilang dibalik dinding –Luhan belok kecoridor menuju ke toilet sekolah.

"Baek Luhan. Apakah kau tau bahwa kau sangat aneh?"

Sehun berbalik arah untuk melanjutkan langkahnya saat bertemu Guru Han yang sepertinya melihat obrolan kecil antara Sehun dan Luhan.

* * *

Luhan duduk diatas toilet bowl.

Menacapkan sedotan disisi kiri kemasan jus tomat berisi darah alternative.

Dengan cepat Luhan menyeruput darah itu sepertinya dia kelaparan.

Setelah darah itu habis Luhan memikirkan ucapan Sehun tadi.

" _Apakah kau ingin bergabung dalam band?_ _Aku dengar mereka membuat sebuah band untuk sekolah"_

"Sebuah club band… terdengar menyenangkan" rancau Luhan tersenyum samar.

* * *

Guru Han berdiri memandang halaman sekolah.

Dia memikirkan obrolannya dengan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Aku akan melakukannya, Hanya sekali" Tegas Sehun_

" _Baiklah, aku senang kau membuat keputusan yang baik untuk program ini. Hanya sekali" ujar Guru Han menepuk bahu Sehun._

" _Tapi, aku punya persyaratan-"_

 _Guru Han tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun._

" _-Aku mendapatkan suara yang cocok dengan gitarku" lanjut Sehun menatap guru Han._

Guru Han menghela nafas dalam senyumnya.

Dia benar-benar senang karena Sehun menerima tawarannya.

"Baek Luhan" ujarnya tersenyum menemukan sebuah nama yang akan menjadi kandidat kuat vokalis band yang akan digawangi Sehun.

Getaran ponsel tanda panggilan masuk diterimanya.

 _VCS memanggil_

Guru Han segera mengangangkatnya.

" _Nde?_ " tanya Guru Han.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan terlihat remang-remang.

Jendela ruangan itu terbuka membuat beberapa sinar matahari masuk karena angin menerbangkan tirai penutupnya.

Taeyong tergeletak lemas dibalik sofa untuk menghindari sengatan sinar matahari.

Dia lapar.

Wajahnya benar-benar pucat layaknya _vampire_ yang tidak makan beberapa hari.

Itu akan berbahaya untuk para _vampire_ karena hanya dalam jangka waktu 12 jam saja mereka tidak meminum darah itu hal berbahaya menunggu mereka.

Taeyong memperhatikan tirai jendela tertutup saat angin tidak menerpanya dia ingin mengambil darah dia butuh darah untuk badannya.

Saat berada dibeberapa langkah angin menerbangkan tirai jendela hingga sinar matahari menyengat langsung kekulit punggung bagian bahu kanannya mengerikan.

"Aaakkhh" teriak Taeyong kesakitan.

Guru Han memasuki rumah Taeyong dengan sedikit berlari.

Setelah telfon dari VCS itu dia langsung beranjak menuju rumah keponakannya itu.

Guru Han terkejut melihat keadaan Taeyong yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan.

Guru Han segera menutup jendela dan menarik tirai menutup untuk menghalau sinar matahari.

Taeyong dibantu guru Han untuk duduk bersandar pinggiran sofa.

"Mengapa badanmu sangat dingin?" tanya Guru Han membantu Taeyong.

"Kau bahkan belum makan" ujar guru Han lagi.

Guru Han menuangkan darah ke cangkir yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Taeyong meminum darah itu ugal-ugalan.

"Luka yang datang dari sinar matahari sulit disembuhkan" ujar guru Han menyelimuti badan Taeyong.

"Kecuali kau mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan oleh VCS, hidup sebagai _vampire_ dilingkungan tidaklah mudah" guru Han mencoba menceramai Taeyong

"Berhenti mengajariku. Mengapa kau selalu mencoba mengajariku?" Taeyong tetap tangguh dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Bagaimana dia menjawab secara tidak sopan seperti itu?

Guru Han menyuntikan SPA ke tubuh Taeyong "Kau harus pergi kesekolah Taeyong- _ah_ "

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Baekhyun sedang menyuntikan SPA ketubuh Luhan sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Bagaimana dengan sarapannya?" protes Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan memakai blaser sekolahnya.

"Aku sudah telat _eomma_ " ucap Luhan seadanya.

"itulah sebabnya aku mengatakan padamu untuk bangun 5 menit lebih awal agar bisa sarapan" omel Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Aku berangkat _eomma..appa_ " teriak Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang belum selsai mengomelinya.

" _yeobo_ ~" teriak Baekhyun pada chanyeol yang sedang menyirami bunga dihalaman depan rumahnya.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Chanyeol menoleh kearah dimana istrinya berada.

" _Igo~_ " menunjukan tas tangan hijau toska milik Luhan tertinggal diatas meja.

Segera Chanyeol membawa tas tangan milik Luhan, Chanyeol berlari mengejar Luhan sembari berteriak "Luhan- _ah…_ "

"Luhan- _ah…"_ teriak Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tas tangan milik Luhan membuat putaran diatas kepalanya

Luhan berhenti mendengar teriakan ayahnya kemudian berbalik memandang keberadaan ayahnya.

" _Appa_ "

" _Ah_.. makan siangmu" seru Chanyeol membuat mimik wajah sedih.

" _Appa..mian_ " ucap Luhan mengambil tas tangan dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Putriku apa yang salah dengan mu akhir-akhir ini _eoh_? Kemarin kau tidak makan malam dan hari ini kau tidak sarapan.." tanya Chanyeol

" _Hehe…_ bukan seperti itu" elak Luhan.

"Kau akan mendapatkan masalah jika kau tidak memakan ini lebih dari 12 jam" sahut Chanyeol memperikatkan.

"Jangan berfikir untuk melakukan hal itu lagi eoh..makanlah walaupun kau sedang tidak nafsu" lanjut Chanyeol.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya patuh.

"berangkatlah kau akan terlambat"

" _Appa_..Kau juga harus kembali" ucap Luhan tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol

"Ehm… pergilah"

Chanyeol melihat Luhan menjauh darinya.

Saat sudah berada jauh Luhan berbalik menatap Chanyeol melambaikan tangan.

* * *

Disekolah Guru Han sedang berbicara pada Irene didepannya.

"Mendapatkan peralatan musik adalah hal sulit untuk kita, katakan pada ayahmu bahwa aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk bantuannya"

" _Nde_.. _sseongsangnim_ " jawab Irene

"Tapi, Irene- _ah_ "

" _Nde?_ "

"Mungkinkah, kau dekat dengan Baek Luhan?" Tanya Guru Han pada Irene

" _Ah_ …Anak pindahan baru?" jawab Irene

"Iya, Jika kau dekat dengannya, bisakah kau ajak dia untuk bergabung dalam band kita?" tanya Guru Han.

Ekspresi wajah Irene berubah bingung sekaligus tidak rela.

Irene meninggalkan ruangan guru Han setelah Guru Han memberitahukan hal yang membuatnya sakit hati.

" _Aku akan melakukannya jika Baek Luhan yang menjadi vokalis band kita.. Sehun berandalan itu berkata dia akan bergabung dalam band kita dengan syarat Baek Luhan menjadi vokalisnya. Jadi jika kau dekat dengan Luhan ajak dia bergabung"_

* * *

Bel tanda makan siang berbunyi.

Semua murid membubarkan diri mereka. Ada yang masih tetap dikelas ada juga yang keluar sekedar makan dikantin sekolah.

Luhan berjalan menuju loker miliknya.

"Luhan- _ah_ " sapa Minseok dari balik pintu mengejutkan Luhan.

"Tolong..tolong.. Ayo ikut aku" ujar Minseok mengajak Luhan pergi dari loker yang masih dalam keadaan terbuka.

Luhan membantu Minseok memasukan bahan-bahan presentasi sains kedalam mobil untuk mengikuti perlombahan.

"Hati-hati jangan sampai patah" ucap pembimbingnya.

"Oke cepat masuk. Tempat kompetisi berjarak 10 menit dari sini jadi kita akan sampai setelah makan siang.. ayo masuk" lanjut pembimbingnya.

" _Ssongsaemnim_..Aku-" ucapan Luhan terpotong ucapan Joy

"Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat naik ayo. Dia mengatakan akan membawa ini dengan cepat.. _aish_ "

Didalam mobil Luhan mulai cemas.

Tubuhnya mulai lemas.

Dia meremas tangannya.

.

.

Didalam kelas yang sepi Irene berjalan kearah loker miliknya namun tidak sengaja dia melihat loker Luhan yang terbuka.

Sebelum beranjak keloker milik Luhan Irene melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Merasa aman untuk men _stalker_ loker Luhan Irene membuka loker Luhan.

Didalam loker Luhan terdapat beberapa buku, sebuah tas tangan hijau toska dan sepasang baju olahraga.

Irene mengangkat tas tangan Luhan dia membuka dan menarik keluar jus tomat milik Luhan tanpa curiga.

Kemudian Irene menutup loker Luhan.

Namun niat itu terabaikan saat sebuah ide menarik muncul di kepalanya.

Irene menarik sebuah gembok bersandi milik Luhan dan mencoba mengganti sandinya.

Setelah selsai Irene menutup loker Luhan lagi dengan sandi gembok yang baru.

Irene tersenyum separuh senang atas idenya.

Benar-benar licik.

* * *

Kompetisi sudah berjalan lancar.

"Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik" sahut pembimbing dengan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Haruskah kita pergi makan? Bagaimana kalau pizza atau spagetti?" lanjut pembimbing

"aku…" ucap Luhan tertelan teriakan histeris Minseok, Joy dan Wendy

"Pizza..pizza..pizza" mereka terus menyuarakan kata Pizza tanpa memikirkan Luhan yang sudah gelisah ditempat duduknya.

Luhan meremas tangannya sendiri.

Bibir bahkan tangannya sudah memucat.

" _Sseongsangnim_ " lirih Luhan

"Bisakah saya turun disini dan pergi kesekolah?" tanya Luhan

"Apa?" protes Joy

" _Wae_..apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya pembimbing

Luhan tidak menjawab perkataan pembimbingnya tapi malah meremas tangannya dengan kuat.

.

.

Luhan berlari masuk ke kelasnya segera membuka lokernya tapi gembok itu bahwa tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan terbuka.

Luhan mulai frustasi sekarang.

Dia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan timbang.

Tubuhnya benar-benar menginginkan darah.

Semua yang dipandangnya berbias warna ungu muda.

Ini tanda tidak baik seharusnya tadi Luhan mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya makan sarapannya.

Dan mendengarkan ceramah 3 menit dari Chanyeol saat sebelum dia berangkat sekolah tadi.

Seharusnya..

Seharusnya..

Dia tidak akan berakhir berjalan timbang menginginkan darah seperti sekarang.

 _Aku harus cepat pulang.. aku harus pulang_

 _Karena aku tidak punya darah sekarang._

Luhan sudah berada dicoridor depan sekolah.

.

.

Sehun yang berjalan dari awah berlawanan menatap Luhan bertanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sehun memperhatikan cara berjalan Luhan yang seperti orang akan pingsan.

Sehun berjalan lebih cepat menuju dimana Luhan berjalan.

"Baek Luhan" panggil Sehun cemas Luhan sangat pucat seperti kekurangan darah.

 _Ini… bau darah?_

Gumam Luhan dalam hati sembari menatap Sehun yang berdiri didepannya.

Wajah Sehun terlihat lebih tampan walau penglihatan Luhan berbias warna Ungu dibalik warna hitam kelam itu.

 _Manisnya_

Lagi Luhan berguman dalam hati, dia berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun.

 _Darah… aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi_

Luhan mendekat memeluk Sehun erat.

Sehun sendiri sangat cemas dengan keadaan Luhan.

Sehun membalas memeluk Luhan erat saat merasakan keseimbangan tubuh Luhan benar-benar lemah.

Sehun mempererat pelukannya tanpa tau Luhan sudah siap nenerkam lehernya..

Luhan benar-benar kehilangan kontrolnya.

Dia membutuhkan darah sekarang.

 _Aku ingin menggigit dan memakannya._

Semua murid sekolah sudah berkumpul melihat kejadian itu.

Irene tidak terkecuali.

Dia melihat bagaimana Sehun memeluk Luhan bergitu erat hingga terkesan tidak ingin melepas pelukan Luhan.

Mata Luhan sudah berubah warna menjadi Ungu muda dengan taring mengerikan.

Siap untuk menyambut darah yang diinginkannya.

Luhan membuka mulutnya.

* * *

To

Be

Continue

* * *

 ** _~Q &A~_**

 _ **Ludeer :** Semoga yah, haha sehun ama luhan emang radak komedi di chap ini :) gomawo~  
_

 ** _Oh Juna93_** _: kapan sih luhan nggak mempesona sehun, sehun nggak diapa-apain luhan aja udah klepek-klepek apalagi dikasih wink sexynya langsung tepar kekeke. gomawo~_

 ** _Ainindya13_** _: Itulah style mereka, pacaran ditempat umum bikin gemes orang yang lihat. gomawo~_

 ** _KiranMelodi_** _: bagian mana? bagian mana sini aku suruh lulu ngejelasin kalo nggak ngerti kekeke. gomawo~_

 ** _NoonaLu :_** _kamu juga keren kekeke. gomawo~_

 ** _.7_** _: itu... ya itu masalahnya kenapa sehun pake benci vampire? gimana yah kalau sehun tau ternyata suka sama vampire? penasaran? keke. gomawo~_

 ** _Samiyatuara09 :_** _karena saat kejadian dikereta itu luhan nggak mau ambil pusing dan tau nya dia itu suka darah manusia karena manis. luhan disitu posisinya nggak tau kalau cuma satu orang itu aja yang menurutnya punya darah manis dan itu cuma sehun. selama ini luhan nganggep dia udah mau jadi monster karena mulai tertarik darah manusia dan nggak tau kalo darah manis yang selama ini dia cium itu darahnya si odult itu. ngerti? kalo masih bingung minta lulu jelasin. gomawo~_

 _._

 _._

 _Lalala~ akhirnya update :)  
_

 _ini lebih cepat dari perkiraan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Ddhiiann_**

 _Weibo : ddhi7  
_

 _June, 5-2015_

 _EXODUS_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik "REVIEW" dibawah ini_


End file.
